The Curse of Thanatos
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: There is a girl who has a sister. But her sister is dead, just like their mother. This girl is Ally. Her father, is Death. Thanatos, the god of death, never had any children because of this curse that kills any child of his before they reached 16. Ally is 15 and growing weaker by day. When she discovers that her sister is alive they go on a quest. But will Ally live to see the end?
1. Alyssa I

**I am posting The Curse of Thanatos like I said I would.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. We only own Ally/Alyssa, Liz, and Ash/Ashni. **

* * *

**Summary: There is a girl. This girl has a sister. But her sister is dead, just like their mother. This girl is Alyssa. Her father, is Death. Thanatos, the god of death, never had any children because of a curse. This curse killed any child of his before they reached 16. Alyssa is 15 and growing weaker by day. When she discovers that her sister is alive, they go on a quest. But will Alyssa live through to see the end of the quest?**

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Nekita the Awesome and Bella the Epic**

* * *

**Alyssa**

My name is Alyssa Stephanie Staples. Really stupid last name right? Anyway I'm fifteen years old (technically). I was born on January 12, 1891. I was trapped inside the Lotus Hotel and Casino for a hundred-nineteen years. I had a mom. Her name was Megan Jordan Staples. I also had a sister. Her name was Elizabeth Mackenzie Staples. I blame myself for their deaths. Everyone I ever loved had died, and it was my fault.

See I'm the only daughter of Thanatos, god of death. You can call him Thanatos or to be short you can call him Death. I'm black like him, and have brown-gold eyes. I have brown shoulder length hair that is incredibly straight. How did I find out about the gods and that I'm a demigod? Those were my mother's dying words. She told me who I was and who my father was and ever since I blame myself for all those deaths.

I also have ADHD and dyslexia, which kinda sucks.

I'm on the road now killing monsters and living by myself. I'm too afraid to open up to other people, afraid that they might die, and I don't want to bring that misery on anybody. I think my sister is dead but there is a slight chance that she isn't. I was in an alley that night somewhere in Chicago when he came.

He was a strange creature. His upper half was human and his lower half was a goat. I assumed that he was a satyr, from what I knew about Greek mythology.

"A—a satyr." I stammered.

"So you know about us?" He asked me. I nodded. "Are you a mortal that can see through the mist or a demigod?" What the heck was the mist? It wasn't in any of the mythologies.

"A—" I was cut off by a low bellow.

"Oh no, he's coming!" The satyr was very worried.

"What's coming?"

"No time. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the alley and down the street. We had to back track a few times and the thing was getting closer. We ran into a dead end, and when we turned around, he was standing right there. He was a man from the waist down but his head was a giant bull.

"Why won't he stay dead for longer than four years!? It's not fair!" Why is the satyr complaining when we're about to be killed?

I reached down and tapped each sword charm on my bracelet. Within a few seconds I was holding two swords in each hand, both of them 2'3" and celestial bronze. The last gift from my mom was the charm bracelet and the charms on it.

I charged at the monster, which I knew now was the Minotaur, and he lowered his head. I knew he was going to charge so I just had to be quick. He ran and I leaped. I kicked off his head sliced off his horns. I landed on the other side of him. While his back was turned I ran towards him and drove my swords into his back. The monster exploded into a gold dust, like all the other monsters.

The satyr looked at me. "You must be a demigod. I have to get you to camp. I'm Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild. What's your name?"

"Alyssa. Just Alyssa."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Who's your godly parent?"

"I'm Alyssa, and the only living daughter of Thanatos."

"Y—you mean the god of death?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Let's go we got to get you to camp." And with that we were off to wherever this camp was. We headed northeast. Grover said we were going to New York, to a special place called Camp Half-blood where all people like me went to train and learn how to survive. We met a few monsters on the way but I sent them back to Tartarus. As Grover told me that monsters are sent back there after they are killed, they never die but they are killed.

It took us a week to reach Camp Half-blood and once there we were met by a blonde haired nineteen year old girl with gray eyes and a black haired nineteen year old guy with sea green eyes.

"Peeerrrrcyyyy!" Grover exclaimed.

"G-man!" The guy, apparently Percy, called. Both teens ran up to us.

"Who's this?" the blonde asked. "Oh, Annabeth, this is Alyssa. She—" A glowing black angel appeared above my head. "She's the daughter of Thanatos." Right then a white centaur came up.

"I saw. She is the only living daughter of Thanatos. Come now, it's time for dinner." My stomach rumbled at the thought of dinner. "Oh by the way, my dear, I am Chiron. What is your name?"

"Alyssa. But you can call me Ally."

"Well, Ally, you may sit at that table over there." I didn't realize it but we had reached a pavilion, where everyone was eating. "Wait a moment while I announce you." Chiron clacked his hoof on the ground. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to us. "May I introduce Alyssa, daughter of Thanatos." Percy and Annabeth walked over to their tables while I walked to mine. I sat down and Chiron said, "let dinner begin."

Nymphs came forward and filled everyone's plates. "Speak to your cup and it will fill with anything you want." I turned to see a wood nymph filling my plate.

I looked at my cup and said "Pepsi." My cup instantly filled. Then I saw that everyone was getting up.

"Take your plate and scrape a portion of your food into the fire. Send it to whichever god or goddess you choose. They like the smell." I did what the Nymph said.

When I got to the fire I scraped some food in and murmured "Thanatos." After that I went and sat back down.

After dinner I went to my cabin. It was a low black building with little black angels all over. On the door was a black angel like all the others, except bigger. I walked inside and gasped. The walls were completely black and the beds were brown with gray sheets. There were hardly any windows and the windows that were there were tinted black. Each bed was a loft bed and there were at least fifteen beds. At the end of each bed was a black angel with a name plate. Under each bed, where a desk would normally be, were a dresser and a chest. I walked over to the first bed and my name appeared on the little name plate. I opened the dresser and found clothes all my size. I put on some pj's and climbed into bed. I fell asleep instantly. In my dreams I relived the night my mom died.

We were attacked by a harpy. My mom had jumped in the way to protect me and the harpy killed her. It smiled and promised to be back. When it left my mother grabbed my hand and said, "Alyssa, Alyssa listen to me. You are a demigod. Your father is a Greek god. His name is Thanatos, the god of death." This would explain everything that had happened. "Take this. Tap the charms and the will grow to life size. You have two swords, each 2'3", and a dagger, 1'6" long. All of them are celestial bronze. Take care of yourself Alyssa. Find your sister and stick together." And with that she was gone.

Find my sister. How was I going to do that? My sister left when she was eight and I was four. Suddenly a man with black wings, brown skin like mine, and gold-brown eyes like me appeared.

"I am Thanatos. It is good to see you Alyssa, my daughter." He looked sadly at my mom. "Megan was good person. I have never met anyone like her. Come we must leave. I will take you someplace where you will be safe." He touched my mom's forehead. Her body shimmered and disappeared. Then Thanatos held his hand out to me, and, however stupid it sounds, I took it. Suddenly it felt like we were traveling at a thousand miles an hour. When everything stopped we were outside of a hotel. The sign said Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Go inside and you may see your sister."

My sister, I wanted to see her so bad. I hadn't seen her in eleven years. I missed her so much. I ran inside and was handed a green card. I saw my sister a few times and I told her about mom. She said she didn't mind, but I saw the pain in her eyes. The years went by, even though it felt like weeks. This kid and his friends came and they left after what seemed only hours. I wondered why they would do that.

About six years later my sister came to me and said, "We've been here for more than a hundred years. We must leave."

"No. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Mom said to stick together." That hit her. Pain flashed in her eyes and she got a sad expression.

Then she got really mad.

She pushed me and said, "Don't talk about her! It's your fault she's gone! If you would have left sooner she would have died at an old age! Not because some monster attacked you! You know what, I'm happy you're not coming with me. I wouldn't want you along anyway. I hate you!" Those were her last words to me before she stormed out of the hotel.

A year later I left, and not too far from the hotel I was attacked. I had forgotten how to use my weapons and I was severely injured. I girl about nine took care of me. She was very nice and later I learned that her name was Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home. When I was strong enough I went after my sister.

I sat up in bed. The sun was coming up and breakfast would be soon. I could hear everyone getting ready for today so I got up and showered. I went over to the dresser and found an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. I'm going to stick to my gray ones. Orange, blue, and white. I shivered. Too many bright colors. I made my bed and wondered around my cabin tell breakfast. After breakfast I got my schedule. I went about my activities and practically aced everything. When I got a break I went into the woods. I walked for about ten minutes when I heard voices. It was Annabeth and Grover.

"What do you think of Alyssa?" It was Annabeth. They were talking about me!

"I like her. She's very nice."

"She just got here last night."

"So? I traveled with her for a week."

"Ok, you got me there."

Percy suddenly came up behind me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh…ah…um…I was just…um…"

"It's okay. I know it's hard not to eavesdrop when someone is talking about you. Come on." He walked towards Annabeth and Grover. "Hey guys."

"Hey Seaweed brain." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "I found out where she is."

"You did? That's great! So where is she?" Grover seemed to really want to know where, whoever this girl is, was.

"She was called on by Thalia the day she disappeared. They found Lycon's trail and they're following it. And Artemis wanted every hunter she's got."

"Ok, that's good to know. Now we don't have to worry about what happened to her." Grover was so relieved.

I didn't know who they were talking about so I asked "Who are you talking about?"

Annabeth answered. "She's a hunter of Artemis and the daughter of Poseidon. Her name's Liz."

Could it be?

"What's her full name?"

"As in first, middle, and last?" I nodded at Percy, who asked me the question.

Grover answered.

"Her full name is Elizabeth Mackenzie Staples."

* * *

**Fun, fun.**

**Okay everyone, R&R!**


	2. Liz II

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to The Curse of Thanatos. Just a fyi I will most likely be jumping POV's a lot.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. We only own Ash, Liz, and Ally. **

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Nekita the Awesome and Bella the Epic **

* * *

**Liz**

Eleven years. That's how many years had passed since I saw my sister. I now know how foolish I was to leave her, but a hundred years! We spent a hundred years in that hotel.

Well, I spent a hundred-twenty-five years. I don't blame her for mom's death anymore. It's not like it was her fault, entirely. It was also her dad's fault for being a god and falling in love with mom.

Oh, my name is Elizabeth, but people call me Liz. I have blonde hair, no I'm not stupid, that is waist long and always in a ponytail and is dyed with mood changing streaks (normally blue and all Aphrodite's cabin's fault); emerald green eyes, and I keep all my weapons on a necklace that I never take off. I'm nineteen years old. Technically.

Phoebe knelt beside me. I had joined the hunters about six months ago.

"Where do you think the tracks may be going?" Phoebe asked me.

"That way," I pointed west. "All his trails lead towards the Rockies. He must live there."

Phoebe nodded.

"That's what I thought, too. I just wanted our second best tracker's vision just to be sure." She went to tell Artemis our discoveries.

Second best tracker, that's what Phoebe called me. It makes me feel happy when she says it because she's our best tracker and it's nice when she asks me what I think. Phoebe is training me in tracking, though I live at camp most of the time (under Lord Zeus's orders). I stayed knelt down to see how old the trail was.

Thalia came and knelt next to me. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know, about a day and a half old. Anyway he's not far ahead and he's traveling slowly so we might catch up in about a day or two."

Thalia nodded and went to Artemis. A few minutes later we were heading out again. The trail led all over the place. By night fall we reached the Rockies. We stopped for the night, all of us really tired. We set up the tents and went to sleep.

I dreamed of my time at camp. It was when I ran away to protect my family. It was before I knew that Ally was a daughter of Thanatos. I was at camp from when I was eight to sixteen. That was when I went on a quest by myself and got trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Chiron knew who I was when I got out and returned to camp but I asked him not to tell anyone. I said that I would tell them when I was ready. Mr. D. was away at the time and when he got back he shouted it out to everyone but I had already told them.

I also dreamed of Leo, my _ex_-boyfriend. It wasn't the kind of dream where it's cry, scream "come back to me!" cry, scream "I miss you!" cry, and scream "I love you!" cry. No it was more of evil laugh, burn Leo, evil laugh, burn Piper, evil laugh, put ashes in a bucket, evil laugh, throw ashes into Tartarus, evil laugh.

I enjoyed this dream. The next morning we were on the move again. By late afternoon we came to the end of the trail. I cursed. The trail just stopped and in front of us was a big cliff. It towered over us and was about fifty feet tall.

Phoebe knelt and examined the tracks. She stood up after a few minutes and said "It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless he was carried off by a huge bird." We all turned to Thalia. "What?"

I shook my head. "There has to be a reason why the tracks just end. Unless…Lady Artemis, is it some kind of mist?"

"No. If it were I'd be able to see through it. There is no mist. If there were it would have to be very, very, very strong."

"Maybe there is no mist. Maybe it's an illusion?" said Cassie, a hunter with blonde hair that goes to about the middle of her back. Cassie is the daughter of Athena and she was born in the year 1726.

An illusion…hmm… I reached out my hand and touched the rock.

I shook my head. "Not an illusion. I would be able to tell if it were. I'll find out what kind of rock it is and if there is anything else behind it."

I put both my hands on the rock and closed my eyes. I focused on the rock. All different types of rock flashed before my eyes. I focused on the depth. A foot, two feet, three feet, four feet, five feet. Everything went black. I took my hands off the rock and shook my head. "No illusion. And I can't tell what type of rock it is. There's too many mixed in to tell."

"What about the depth?"

"My powers only work up to five feet in rock Thalia."

"So it's deeper than that?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's nice," she leaned up against the cliff face.

"Maybe it's one of those rock doors that open when you push a button disguised as a rock," I said.

"Like in those movies!" Cassie exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Well, looking for that could take forever and we don't have time," Thalia whined. She stomped her foot, and the cliff opened.

"Well, we found it," Said a hunter called Morgan; she had brown hair and was the daughter of Demeter. We walked into the cave. "This is a pretty big cave," Morgan continued.

"It's not a cave…" I said.

"…it's a tunnel," Thalia finished.

"I'll see how deep this tunnel is," I said while walking forward. I put my hands up and focused. I got about three feet before I heard talking.

"What's she doing?" Cassie asked.

"She's sensing the rock around her to see how deep the tunnel is," Thalia answered, "She needs complete concentration."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cassie asked.

"How about shutting up? That would help a lot, thanks," I said to them.

They went silent.

I focused back on the rock. Sensing rock was much easier then telling the depth. About the length of three city blocks I came upon a huge cave. Suddenly there was a bright light and I collapsed. I saw something terrible. I can't describe it. I thought I heard screams and then I was walking down a street with no shops or anything along it.

Then out of the mist came a building. I read the sign: DOA recording studios. I walked in and was surrounded by ghosts. Oh no…I had already been here before and almost reached here another time. I was not happy to be back in the lobby for the underworld. I turned around looking for the door but there wasn't one.

Crap.

Then everything faded and I was in a dimly light cave. It looked like one of Hephaestus's forges. Standing over me was Thalia, Phoebe and the two people I most hated: Piper and Leo.

"What happened?" I asked Thalia.

"Well, when you collapsed, I ran and caught you. Then we decided to go down the tunnel for help. When we got here there was Lord Hephaestus and…these two."

"What about Lycon?"

"Oh, that werewolf? Well my dad turned into his true form and got rid of him."

"He's gone?"

"It seems so."

"What are you two doing here anyway?" I asked Leo and Piper.

"Well I was going to pick up Piper under Chiron's orders when we stumbled onto one of my dad's smaller forges."

"Smaller? Ha!" Thalia laughed.

I could see why. The forge was about as big as a football stadium.

"Well when we got here Lycon appeared and my dad got rid of him."

"Well since he's gone, you girls know what that means." Artemis said to us.

We all groaned, because she said that once Lycon was gone she was going to leave us at camp half-blood, because _apparently_ she had a monster to hunt that had gotten way out of control and was too dangerous for us.

"I'll drop all of you off there, including the half-bloods. Come now."

We followed Lady Artemis out of the forge, and once we got outside we all got into Artemis's chariot, which somehow gotten bigger. It took several minutes to reach camp. Which I was thankful for because I didn't want to spend more time then I had to with Leo.

"LIZ!" I looked over and Annabeth was running up.

"Hey Annabeth!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I have to go now, to track down the monster." Lady Artemis was talking to Chiron, who had just walked up.

"The hunters are welcome here, Lady Artemis. And good luck." She nodded at Chiron and turned to Thalia and me.

"I need you two to keep the others safe and under control."

"Yes, my lady." Thalia said to Artemis, and I nodded.

Artemis walked to her chariot and took off. I went with the hunters down to the Artemis cabin, about half the satyrs right behind us.

I turned around and said, "Go away!"

I waved my hand at them and soon they were dosed in water from head to toe. That night we all walked down to the pavilion for dinner. Dinner was delicious, we talked, laughed, and joked around but I couldn't stop thinking about Ally. As we walked back to the cabin I wondered if she had made it out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

_But that's ridiculous! _I thought. _How could she have made it out? She doesn't know how to use her weapons. She couldn't have made it far. _

Someone hugged me from behind jolting me from my thoughts and made me stop walking.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

It was Alyssa.

I turned and hugged her. "Oh Ally, I was wrong to leave. I never should have."

"It's okay. I know you blame me for mom's death, and you're right. It was my fault."

"No it's not. I only said those things because I was grief stricken. It wasn't right to say that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you."

I let go. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning I went down to sword practice while the hunters were at the archery range. When I walked in there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, dark skin, and dressed in Greek armor.

I shouted, "Morning, Alyssa!"

Ally stopped hacking away at dummies and turned to me. "Good morning Liz."

I ran down and gave her a hug. "You wanna go?"

"Sure, why not?"

We stood across from each other, about ten feet apart. We circled each other, and when we took five steps around, I ran at her. We clashed and were a pretty even match for about ten minutes. I did the downward thrust and sent her sword to the ground. As it fell I kicked it and it flew across the arena. I kicked Ally down and had my sword about three inches from her chest.

"So that's why not, I guess," She said and I laughed.

I lowered my sword and held my hand out to her. As she took it Percy and Annabeth walked in.

Annabeth laughed and said, "I see you have just met our second best sword fighter."

"Second best? Ha! More like the best," Alyssa told Annabeth standing up.

"No Percy's the best," I told her, "I can't beat him."

Alyssa went and got her sword and when she came back she said, "Just met? What are you talking about? I've known Liz for years!"

"Many, many, many years in fact. You've gotten better at sword fighting Ally."

"I still can't beat you though."

"You got that right." I grabbed her arm and we wrestled to the ground. I soon had my knee on her back and her arms behind her. "And you still can't beat me at wrestling little sister."

"You two are related?" Annabeth asked.

"Mfs af pfm mfms." Alyssa was now trying to talk with my hand in front of her mouth.

So I translated for her. "She said 'Yes of course we are.'." The two just stared at us in shock.


	3. Percy III

**Hello everyone...again. This is the third chapter of The Curse of Thanatos.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. We only own Ash, Ally, Liz and the idea. **

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Nekita the Awesome and Bella the Epic **

* * *

**Percy**

Liz and Ally are sisters!? Rephrase: Liz and Ally are half sisters!? "How are you related?" I asked them.

Annabeth just shook her head at me. "Seaweed brain, they're related on their mother's side."

"Oh." Just then Travis ran in.

"Hey, Chiron just called an emergency councilors meeting and he wants you there too, Liz." he said nearly out of breath.

"Okay, we're coming." We followed him out of the arena and down to the big house. I sat on the couch with Annabeth next to me. I looked at everyone seated around the ping pong table.

Thalia with Liz next to her, Clarisse had her boots on the table and nobody cared, Leo was watching fire dance across his fingers, Piper was trying to get rid of the makeup her siblings had put on her after they cornered her, Clovis was sleeping, Butch was trying to put pencils in Clovis's nose without anybody noticing, Lou Ellen was making things disappear and reappear, Miranda had a pot in front of her and was making flowers grow, and Alyssa was there with her arms crossed and was killing Miranda's plant, and a new girl whose name is Ashni, who was the daughter of Zeus, had her arms crossed. A guy named Kevin was there, too, a son of Apollo, and a guy named Josh, who both came with Ash. Ash seemed to keep staring at Josh. Josh's parenthood was unknown. Rachel was sitting next to Chiron who was in wheelchair form.

Chiron started talking, "Rachel has just given us a new prophecy." We all turned to Rachel who closed her eyes then opened them again except they were green and she started spewing green smoke from her mouth. She said;

_"The child of Death,_

_And births by sea,_

_One of sky_

_Through mountains travel_

_And one shall see_

_Their world unravel._

_One of owl,_

_One of dove,_

_Shall fix the wound_

_And keep the love._

_With one of light_

_And one of forge,_

_Nine demi-gods unite_

_To heal the gorge."_

We all stared at her in confusion. "Nine?" said Ally. "Did she say nine?"

"A bit much," said Piper. "Isn't it normally three?"

"Yes," said Chiron. "That's why we're confused."

"Do we know whose going?" I asked.

"I think so," He replied.

All of a sudden, a blue flash and a bang happened. We all flew backward, and I saw a faint figure in what seemed to be the center of the light. The glow faded, and I saw someone I hadn't seen in years.

"Dad?"

Yeah. My dad showed up. I'm the son of Poseidon, and it's very rare that a god comes to camp.

Liz is my half-sister, on our dad's side, obviously, so that means I'm related to Ally.

Distantly.

"Dad?" I heard, and I assumed it was Liz.

It wasn't.

It was the kid Josh. Whoa, what? How does that work? Is he my brother? Huh.

"Hello, Josh," Dad said. Wait, he knew? Ok, I guess it was kind of obvious that he knew, but I didn't know! Josh didn't even know!

Just then, a trident appeared above Josh's head.

A bit late for that, Dad.

"Chiron, this is the list of children I want to go on the quest."

"Yes, sir," he said, who in this time period had gotten out of his wheelchair and was in full horse dude form.

Wait, I have a brother?

"Good-bye, children," And with a dramatic flash, my dad left us all confused.

Nice, Dad.

"Umm, okay then," Chiron said. "Here's who's going on the quest, I guess; Ally, Liz, Percy, Josh, Ashni, Annabeth, Piper, Kevin, Leo. And as a side note, he wrote 'they leave in the morning.' So, get some lunch, rest up and choose the equipment you'd like."

"Wow. That's it?" said Ashni.

"Brief," Replied Liz.

Josh looked pale. Well, I would too if I was publicly claimed by Poseidon and then sent on a quest immediately.

Oh wait. I was.

What was this, my tenth quest? This was his first, poor guy, and assigned by a god. At least mine was given by a creepy oracle in an attic. Tough break, kid. I remember, in New Rome, I was given a quest by Mars, and I thought it was my first quest. And that wasn't even my dad! I feel pity for the kid.

Wait, I have a brother?!

**Sorry it's so short.**

**R&R!**


	4. Ashni IV

**Because I'm bored and I have several chapters on this story, I'm going to post them. Sorry this chapter just as short as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO! Only Liz, Ally, and Ash. And the plot/idea. **

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Nekita the Awesome and Bella the Epic **

* * *

**Ashni**

Ok. I get here a couple weeks ago, and already I'm going on a quest!

And even worse, Josh was going! Ok, in order to get my panic, you have to understand that Josh, Kevin and I came here together, and in that time, I started getting feelings for Josh.

Yeah.

Josh is my best friend, has been for years, and we never would have guessed we were children of the gods. We both didn't have dad's, you see, neither did Kevin, and we sometimes pretended we had the same dad. Selena and Hannah Hambright, my friends from school, were children of Hephaestus. We also pretended they were our sisters.

We had a pretty big pretend family.

We all got up to go to lunch, and Josh stopped me.

"Pretty cool, huh? This quest thing?" he said.

"Yeah. I guess. Sooo, son of Poseidon, huh?" I said. Awkward.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."  
Percy walked up then, thank the gods. "Hey guys. Josh, welcome to Cabin Three. We're brothers now!"

"Yeah, Perce, it's pretty cool," he said. "But we were brothers before, we just didn't realize it."

"Oh. Yeah. That's what I meant," Percy said, looking down and muttering at his feet.

"Hey guys," Annabeth walked up. I heard Percy mutter under his breath, something like 'thank the gods'. "Congrats, Josh, on being claimed. Honestly, I don't know how we didn't see it before. You have your dad's eyes, like Percy."

"Thanks, I guess," Josh said.

"You know, he does look like Percy," Thalia said, walking up. "Except his hair. His hair is lighter."

Thalia was right. Josh had the sea green eyes of Poseidon, but he has his mom's hair. Light, sandy brown. An odd combination, but I think it's cute.

Stop it, Ash. Pull yourself together. I mentally slapped myself.

"Ok. I guess we should rest up. You know, the quest tomorrow?" Josh said.

"Right. Rest up," I agreed, a bit hastily. "In your new cabin. You, not me. That'd be awkward." I rambled on. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Yeah. Awkward," he replied. "Yeah."

"Good-night."

"Yeah. You too."

We walked away to our cabins. Thalia caught up with me. "You like him, don't you?"

"What? ME? Like Josh? No, no, not at all," I nervously laughed. Idiot. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is," Thalia replied. "I'd be surprised if Josh himself didn't know. Then again, boys are stupid when it comes to that stuff."

Nervous laughter on my part. "He, he, he, yeah. Complete idiots," I replied. "But I guess I'm kind of naïve on this, too. Do you know what I should do?"

Thalia laughed. "Dating advice from a hunter of Artemis? Yeah, no. I've got nothing in that department. Ask Liz, she's pretty good with this stuff. Or anyone from the Aphrodite cabin. That works too."

"Well I'm asking you as a sister, not a friend," I replied honestly.

"Oh. Well…I've still got nothing," Thalia said. "Sorry."

"Right," I replied, disappointed. "It's ok."

I walked away. In my cabin, it felt lonely. Jason was at Camp Jupiter for something, and his bunk was empty. Thalia was spending the night in the Artemis cabin. I was spending the night alone.

"Good-night dad," I muttered to the statue of Zeus. "See you in the morning."

I went to my bunk, and dreamed fantasies of Josh and me together.

When I woke up, I actually did slap myself.

**R&R!**


	5. Leo V

**This chapter is also short. Sorry. Not having much inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. **

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Nekita the Awesome and Bella the Epic **

* * *

**Leo**

When I saw Liz in the conference room, I was mortified.

When I heard she was going on the quest with us, I knew I was dead. Especially if Piper was coming too.

_What a way to die, _I thought, _torn apart by ravage girls._

I went over to the armory, to get my weapons.

_Hey,_ I thought, _I could make a new hammer._

I changed course, and went to the forge. I got some scrap metal and melted it down. I should have thought it through. It would take a long time to make a hammer of good quality.

"Hey." I heard from behind me.

Liz.

She was in the entrance of the forge, watching me. Just watching.

_Why is she here?_ I thought.

"What's up?" I asked, completely confused.

"I saw you come in here," she said, "a bit late for a sword, don't you think?"

"Actually, I was making a hammer," I corrected.

I was offended. A sword was slashing and swinging that leaves bruises where it can't get through armor. A hammer has much more finesse. It breaks bones and bashes skulls. A lot better than a sword.

May Percy never hear me say that.

"Oh," Liz said. "Still a bit late though, right? I mean, to make one of good quality…"

She trailed off. I nodded. "I planned to work all night," I said, "sleep a couple hours in between."

"No, don't do that," she said, looking shocked. "You need more sleep than that."

"Not really," I replied, nodding to the forge with the red hot liquid flowing inside. "This doesn't need much watching. Just the parts where you have to cool and shape."

"Ah," she said, looking like she wasn't really listening, "I get it. Well, have fun."

"Thanks," I muttered. I watched her walk away.

_What's with her?_ I thought to myself. _Why'd she seem…sad?_

I shook my head, and saw out of the corner of my eye she was looking back.

Huh?

"Your still here?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. Fire away."

"Um…well you see…never mind. It's stupid."

She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand.

Liz gasped and turned to me. "Leo, what are you…"

"Liz please, I told you I don't love Piper as much as you. I love you Liz. I need you in my life or I don't feel complete."

She took her hand from my grasp.

"Leo…I'm sorry. You had your chance and…I'm just so confused right now."

And with that she ran from the forge.

**Sorry to all who read chapter 5. I don't know where that last bit came from. Most likely from Ash's chapter. Again sorry about that.**


	6. Alyssa VI

**Sorry it's not as long as I promised. But I still made it long. The next chapter will also be long. Don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. Nekita and I only own Ash, Liz, and Ally. Michael and Luna belong to Lycans.**

**Sooooo sorry for making you wait so long for the chapter. I finished and then I got grounded to my room with no computer.**

**Luckly I managed to sneak onto my mom's lap top while both my parents are out. But my mom could be home any minute so I have to hurry.**

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Nekita the Awesome and Bella the Epic **

* * *

**Alyssa**

The day went by too quickly. Before I knew it we were headed off on the quest.

But first we had to go down to the Big House to meet Chiron.

"Chiron, why are we here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I am making sure that you all are ready to go and I want you to bring someone."

"But Chiron, there's already nine of us. That's six to many," Liz stated. Everyone else nodded.

"Well you may need him on your quest. Follow me."

He led us down towards the basement. Near the back wall of the basement was a door that was sealed shut.

"In here is a camper that came to camp ten years before Thalia turned into a tree."

He easily opened the door. Inside was complete darkness, the light coming from outside barely light up the doorway.

"Michael, why don't you come meet some campers that you will be going on a quest with."

Out of the dimly lit door came a boy that looked about fifteen. He had raven, black bangs that roughly framed his face and just above his eyes, and his eyes, oh his eyes were a mix of stormy blue and sea green.

We all walked back to the Ping-Pong table were Annabeth then proceeded to look at him like a blue print. Liz frowned and looked him up and down.

"Chiron, how is this child going to help us?" Liz asked.

"Liz, do not be so quick to jump to conclusions. Things may be more than they appear," Chiron told her.

"This is Michael. He is a werewolf. He was put into an eternal slumber until he was needed. He was needed a few years ago for the titan war, but he came out after everyone had left to defend Manhattan. He then chose to go back into slumber until he would be needed again."

"Okay, thank you Chiron," Piper said.

We left the house and went to Half-Blood hill.

We got a ride from Argus into the city. Argus looked kind of nervous around Michael and Liz looked ticked.

Once in the city we got bus tickets to New Jersey.

We stumbled through a small wooded area until we came to a vacant street. Across the street was a warehouse with a cursive sign.

I frowned at the lettering. "I wish I knew what that said."

"It says Aunty Em's garden Emporium," Annabeth said stopping beside me.

"Never mind, I didn't want to know."

Percy frowned at the place and stalked towards it.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy no!" She grabbed his arm pulling him back. "You don't know if she's reformed."

"There's no monster." We turned to Michael with confused faces. "I can smell a monster. That building reeks of monster but it's very, very stale."

Liz pushed past him and walked towards the building.

Michael frowned at her and walked forwards. Everyone else followed.

The food was stale but we were miles from civilization and it was the only food we could get.

We found places to sleep for the night before setting back out the next morning.

Liz walked at the back of the group while everyone else was grouped around Michael.

_I wonder why Liz is back there, _I thought to myself. Then I noticed her glaring at Michael. _Never mind._

We reached the train station and got tickets with our remaining money.

"Why does Liz hate me so much?" Michael asked me.

We were sitting in the train, the country side speeding by.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but try not to get on her bad side. She doesn't take kindly to boys."

"It's because she's a hunter isn't it?"

"No, it's why she's a hunter."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, she dated a few boys who all cheated on her. Leo was supposed to be the one. But because Jason stayed at Camp Jupiter, his ex-girlfriend, Piper, was heart-broken. Leo comforted her and he started dating Piper behind Liz's back."

"Oh, I see."

"No, I don't think you do."

I got up and went to find food, leaving Michael staring after me.

We had just barely managed beds in the sleeping car so I curled up in my bed when night came.

I dreamed that I was in a forest clearing. My legs hurt like crazy.

"Hello?" I called.

Someone laughed and I walked towards the sound, wincing the whole way.

I stepped into a different clearing.

It was brightly lit and full of joy.

In the center was Leo twirling Liz around and Piper dancing around them with Jason.

All four of them were laughing.

Liz saw me and called out "Ally!"

Everyone stopped and grouped together.

"Ally, come on. Come join us!" Liz called over to me.

Leo started spinning her and I smiled. I ran over to them and halfway there I fell through a dark hole.

I landed in a clearing. It was dark and full of sadness.

Liz was crying in the center. Around her, hanging on trees were faces of people.

Piper, Jason, Leo, and others I didn't recognize. I walked around them and saw that they all had writing.

I read the ones I did recognize.

Piper-the worst best friend in the world

Leo-the back-stabbing boyfriend

Jason-the one who caused this pain

In front of Liz was a picture. I walked closer and gasped as I realized that it was me in the picture.

Liz looked up. Her face was red and muddy. Her tears had caused lines through the mud.

"You did this!" she yelled at me. "You killed her! I will never forgive you!"

I backed away as she stood up.

"You started everything! It's your entire fault! I may have said what I said, but I still hate you!" She fell to the ground sobbing.

I slowly walked over to my picture and read what it said.

Alyssa-the one who started it all

I woke up on the train gasping.

I looked around wildly as everyone slept on soundly.

I sighed and curled back up.

In the morning we had a small breakfast and then we went on waiting around.

I looked out the window and saw the Ohio country side racing by.

The train took us through Indiana and along the shore line of Lake Michigan. We went through Illinois and up into Wisconsin. That's as far as our money had gotten us.

We un-boarded and looked on the Wisconsin country. We weren't from a city so we walked to the small town called Appleton.

"So we're here in the bottom of Wisconsin, in a city which is basically unheard of, now what?" I asked.

"Well we find some way to get to the mountains," Annabeth said.

"Well which range of mountains?" Percy asked.

"Well that's easy," Liz told him.

Leo and Piper frowned.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Of course you would never know this cause you never bothered to ask," Liz told Leo. "We go to the Rockies."

"Why?" Leo asked again.

"If you had bothered to ask any questions about my life you would know," Liz frowned at him. "I lived in Arizona, Phoenix to be exact."

"Well what does the prophecy have to do with you?" Piper asked glaring.

I realized what Liz was talking about. "Honestly you'd think questers would pay attention to the prophecies they're given."

I sighed.

"I know right?" Liz nodded.

"The prophecy talked about fixing a wound and healing a gorge," I said to everyone.

"Of course," Annabeth exclaimed. "A gorge could be a chasm type thing or a split or rift between family and friends."

"But no one here has issues between friends and family," Percy stated. He turned to Leo and Piper.

"Leo has no family…sorry. Piper has no issues with her dad and they both have each other."

He turned to Josh, Ash, and Kevin.

"I'm going to assume that you're all okay with family."

They nodded.

He turned to Michael.

"I'm supposing you have no family."

Michael shook his head. "Other than my sister Luna, who I have no idea where she is, no."

He turned to Annabeth.

"You're all good with your folks and I'm good with my folks."

He turned to Liz and me.

"You're all good as well, correct?"

Liz nodded.

I hesitated. "Well…"

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"Can I talk to you alone Liz?"

"Sure."

We walked some ways from the group.

"What is it?"

"Well I had a dream."

Her eyes widened. "What was it about?"

I told her my dream. The first clearing with everyone happy and then the second clearing where it was dark and everything was sad and lonely, where she yelled at me then broke down crying again.

Liz stood there for a few seconds, silent.

"Liz are you okay? You aren't mad at me right?"

"No I'm not okay."

"What happened?"

"You."

"What?"

"You are what happened! If Thanatos hadn't fallen in love with mom, then you wouldn't have been born! Then mom wouldn't have died like she did! It's your entire fault!"

She ran away from me crying. I ran after her.

"Liz wait!"

We reached everyone.

"Liz listen, please!"

She turned to me, tears running down her face.

"No you listen! Understand that mom was happy and I was happy. I left so you would all be safe! Now I wish I hadn't!"

"But why?"

"Because then, I could have killed the harpy! And mom would be…would be…"

She sunk to her knees, sobbing.

Annabeth came over to comfort her.

I looked down sadly and turned back to the rest of the group.

"What? We should keep moving."

We walked along the Appleton's streets and Liz hung near the back.

**R&R!**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will try to update faster.**

**There you guys go and I think hear my mom.**

**GTG! BYE!**


	7. Liz VII

**I am back with chapter 7! Sorry it took so long. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything but Liz, Ally, Ash, Kevin, Josh, Bella, Nekita, and the plot. Lycans owns Michael! **

* * *

**The Curse of Thanatos**

**By: Bella the Epic and Nekita the awesome **

* * *

**Liz**

I walked near the back of the group. I felt someone looking at me and when I looked up I saw Ally looking at me. I quickly looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her look down sadly and walk faster.

I huffed and sped up to keep with the group.

Ally was now talking with Michael. I could hear them word for word too.

"Why does your sister hate me?"

"You already asked that question and I already answered."

"Yes, but I don't think that's the whole reason why she hates me."

"Well maybe it's because you're a boy, though she doesn't hate boys almost immediately. I guess she thinks you might be like Leo."

"Okay, anything else?"

"She thinks you're a child."

"I know, I heard her back at the big house. But I'm older than her."

Ally was silent. I could tell she was raising an eyebrow at Michael.

"Don't assume things Michael. Chiron told Liz the same thing."

"I know, I was there, and I am older. She only joined the hunters a few months ago. Or that's what I heard."

There was a roar and the manticore leapt out of the bushes to face us.

Annabeth cursed and everyone but Ally and I looked to Michael for orders.

I frowned as more monsters came out.

"Okay, Annabeth and Percy, take the group to the far left. Ash, Kevin and Josh, the far right, Leo and Piper take the group on the right of the manticore, Liz and Ally take the group on the right of the manticore," Michael told everyone, turning to each set of people as he told them were to go and what to do.

Everyone but me nodded and raced off to fight their group of monsters.

I frowned and walked up the Michael before he could go and fight the manticore.

"You listen here, just because you think you're older than everybody else, even if you don't look like it, doesn't mean you're the boss. Got it? Ally was the first mentioned and I was the second."

"Okay, I won't give you orders," he rolled his eyes and I glared. "But I am older than you." He raced off to the manticore.

I ran over to help Ally and within a few seconds all the monsters were disincarnated.

I looked at everyone else and saw that their monsters were also gone.

I looked over at Michael just in time to see him get thrown back.

He landed on the ground two meters away. He started to get up but the manticore was moving too fast, Michael wouldn't have enough time to defend himself. Everyone else was too far away to get there in time to help Michael.

Suddenly the manticore stopped as silver arrows sprouted from him.

Lightning came down and struck the manticore and he was burned to a crisp.

At first I thought it was Thalia but then two girls came running out of an ally.

The first girl had a silver bow in her left hand and a quiver of silver arrows on her back. She had glasses and sea blue-green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, grey camo pants and combat boots. She had blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

The second girl had stormy blue eyes that looked like they changed according to the weather and her mood. She was wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her brown hair looked like a mini disaster and I got the feeling that it was supposed to look that way.

"Hey, figured you would need some help," the blonde one said.

She walked over to the manticore that was still on the ground. She tapped him with her foot and he grunted.

Suddenly the girl pulled out a bronze hunting knife and stabbed the manticore. He disincarnated.

The second girl came over to stand by the first girl.

The both looked around at us and said in sync "welcome to Appleton, half-bloods."

"I'm Bella," the blonde girl said, "daughter of Poseidon and recent Hunter of Artemis."

"I'm Nekita," the brown girl said. "Daughter of Zeus, now what are you doing in our city?"

"We were just passing through on a quest," Michael told them.

Bella circled him. "And why should we believe you, werewolf?"

"Because it's true," Annabeth stepped forward.

Nekita smiled gently at her. "Okay, Annabeth, we know that a daughter of Athena's word is true. We will let you pass. But if I may ask, where are you going?"

"Phoenix," Leo told the girls, "Phoenix, Arizona."

"How nice," Bella said with no emotion. They girls started to walk away when Nekita stopped and turned to Ash.

"You look familiar."

"Well, I'm told I have that kind of face."

"No, you're Ash! That's how I remember you. I went to a school with you once. You were very quiet."

"Well that's how usually am."

"You live in a small town in the shadow of Green Bay, right?"

Ash nodded.

"I think I know you two," Bella pointed at Ally and me.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now I remember, I saw you passing through here once, and I saw you passing through Chicago when I was down there and little bit ago."

She pointed to me and then Ally.

I stopped frowning and smiled at Bella.

"Okay we should be going," Nekita said turning away. Bella nodded and followed.

They disappeared down the same ally.

We continued walking until we reached another train station.

We managed to get tickets with the little money we had left.

We traveled on through the night and when afternoon cam the next day, Michael asked me the same question he asked Alyssa.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a child," I said with no emotion.

"I am not. You're the child, because I'm older than you."

I stood up really fast and started marching towards the door.

"You are the child, Michael. I heard your conversation with Alyssa earlier. You're assuming things!"

We had our own privet train car and everyone looked at me when I shouted.

"No, I think you're mistaken, Liz. I'm older than you."

I was murderous now. "You are a child Michael! I am older than almost everyone here combined! The only one I am not that much older than, is Ally. I'm older than her by a few short years! Do you understand?" I marched through the door grumbling.

I stopped outside as I listened to what everyone was saying.

It was silent for a little bit until Alyssa spoke up.

"You are a child, Michael. Even in my own eyes you are a child," Ally sighed and came after me.

She came through the door and sat down next to me to listen to everyone else.

"They two are nuts. They think they're older. Girls, I swear."

"Actually, Michael, they are older," Percy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Liz was born in 1887 and Alyssa was born in 1891. They are the oldest here," Annabeth told him. "You really shouldn't assume things."

"And they really shouldn't listen in on people's conversations."

I sighed and stood. Ally followed suit and we walked through the door.

"If it concerns us, then we have the right to know," Ally said.

I nodded and Michael sighed in defeat.

**Well there you go. Sorry it wasn't as long as promised but my chapters are now going to be 1,200 words or more.**

**Sadly, Nekita is no longer working on this story with me, as I never see her and she isn't online...oh well.**

**I will not be seeing her during this up and coming school year. I am starting freshman year and she is a year younger than me.**

**So R&R!**


	8. SORRY!

Real sorry but this is not a chapter. I am either typing this chapter or I am editing it. I apologize to all who are waiting for this chapter to be done. If all goes right it will be up in at least two days time, but with school starting I don't think I will have much time. Sorry.

Okay this A/N is over and the chapter will be coming soon!

-Writer of Craziness

Previously:

Bellaangelz


End file.
